


Temps libre

by malurette



Category: CHERUB - Robert Muchamore
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, M/M, not sure how to tag this one either
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 21:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7330618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>recueil de mini fics autour des agents de CHERUB ;<br/>1ère vignette : James et Lauren, Un moment de détente. 2ème : James, Kyle et Lauren, commander un truc à emporter. 3ème : Kyle et son premier flirt ?<br/>4ème : Infiltrer une bande de jeunes lambda. <br/>5ème : James, Flirter avec la délinquance. <br/>6ème : La gastro' du siècle !<br/>7ème : Gabrielle/Michael, Décision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. James et Lauren - Repos

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [La paix du plus grand nombre](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7330579) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un moment de détente pour James et sa sœur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Repos, soldat !  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette"  
>  **Base :** CHERUB  
>  **Personnages :** James et Lauren Adams  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Robert Muchamore, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « pouffa et avança, ses talons s’enfonçant dans la moquette. »  
>  d’après Opelleam sur un Arbre à Drabbles (15 – 30 novembre ’13)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : disons d’ici à ce James ait quelque chose entre 14 et 16 ans ?  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

S’enfonçant dans la moquette presque aussi épaisse qu’un édredon, James se dit une fois de plus que la vie d’agent secret valait la peine.  
Oui, une heure plus tôt il rampait dans la vase en espérant n’attraper ni balle perdue ni sangsue. Maintenant, l’objectif atteint, tout transmis au contrôleur de mission, il se trouvait bien en sécurité dans le grand luxe d’un hôtel avec plein d’étoiles.

Lauren étant déjà vautrée sur le lit quand il sortit de la douche il se contenta de s’étaler par terre : c’était aussi confortable et ça lui permettait d’être plus près de la télé.


	2. James, Lauren, Kyle - Pour tous les goûts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Commander un truc à emporter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Tous les goûts  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** CHERUB  
>  **Personnages :** Kyle Blueman, James et Lauren Adams  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Robert Muchamore, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** "Chinois ou indien?"  
> d’après MarryBlack sur un Sapin à Drabbles (20 déc.’13 – 6 janv.’14)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : post- _Man vs beast_ /Sang pour sang  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- Chinois ou indien ? propose Kyle.

\- Burger, réclame James.

\- Indien, rappelle Lauren ; les vrais restaurants indiens sont censés être 100% végétariens mais si on tombe sur un pakistanais à la place les options restent correctes.

\- Burger, insiste James avant de concéder, pizza à la limite.

\- On vous a déjà dit à quel point vous pouvez être chiants, les petits ? soupire Kyle.

\- Petit toi-même, tu n’es pas tellement plus vieux, et techniquement on est plus gradés que toi.

\- Mais comment font les contrôleurs de mission pour gérer ça, ils doivent être compètement maso…

\- Ou plutôt vachement doués en diplomatie et manipulation.


	3. Kyle/OCC - Quatre heures du mat'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une fin de soirée et une cigarette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Quatre heures du matin  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** CHERUB  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Kyle Blueman et son premier flirt  
>  **Genre :** UST  
>  **Gradation :** PG à PG-13 / T-  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Robert Muchamore, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** "couvre-feu" pour 31_jours> (20 avril '14)  
>  **Prompt :** 4-20  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** _Class A_ /Traffic  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 150

La fête est finie. Les mouvements ralentissent, le silence se fait, on éteint la lumière… et on rallume une petite flamme. C’est commettre une double transgression : passer outre l’heure tardive censée tout clôturer, et sortir une substance interdite. Fut une époque rien que leur compagnie en aurait été une troisième.   
Nombre des autres fêtards sont défoncés avec des trucs plus ou moins durs, ou abrutis de fatigue ; qu’on les oublie pour le moment. Ça sera une petite parenthèse, une douceur partagée juste entre eux deux.   
La cigarette passe de main en main et les doigts se frôlent juste au passage. La fumée passe de bouche en bouche sans aller jusqu’au baiser. Pas sûr que ça soit éteindre le feu qui couve en eux par les effets calmants tant vantés… ou l’attiser encore plus par la situation qui parle si fort à leurs corps et à leurs cœurs ?


	4. James - S'intégrer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Infiltrer une bande de jeunes lambda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Pour s’intégrer  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** CHERUB  
>  **Personnages :** James Adams et une bande de figurants  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Robert Muchamore, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Tu es un marrant, toi ! Tu devrais nous rejoindre plus souvent, on rigole bien avec toi.»  
> d’après Feng_Yi sur un Sapin à Drabbles (20 déc.’13 – 6 janv.’14)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : plutôt début à milieu de série ?  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- Tu es un marrant, toi ! tu devrais nous rejoindre plus souvent, on rigole bien avec toi.

La flatterie est un peu trop grosse pour que James s’y laisse prendre.  
En général, quand les collégiens sortent ça à des petits nouveaux, c’est qu’ils font une parfaite cible de moqueries. Ou alors qu’ils vraiment des clowns de première classe mais il sait qu’il est loin de cette catégorie l’intérêt et le respect de ses camarades, il préfère les gagner autrement. Par le foot si possible, parfois à la baston les maths, jamais encore.

Il laisse les plaisanteries à d’autres.


	5. James - Limites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un délinquant né ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Flirter avec les limites  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** CHERUB  
>  **Personnage :** James Adams  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Robert Muchamore, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Plutôt mourir tout de suite ! »  
> sur un Arbre à Drabbles (14 – 30 novembre ’14)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Tout de suite à l’aise dans son rôle de voyou, James se fond dans le milieu à infiltrer avec une facilité déconcertante… et inquiétante. Oh, il est un bon agent et il ne va pas oublier sa mission et trahir comme ça son organisation pour tomber dans le crime. Il a quand même un semblant de conscience. Il connaît ses limites et sait précisément ce qui l’attendrait s’il se retrouvait du mauvais côté de la loi.  
Flirter avec, le temps d’une mission, et revenir en sécurité au campus ensuite, ça va. C’est presque amusant. Tomber définitivement dans la délinquance… plus question.


	6. James - Des entérobactéries...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un des pires moments de son existence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Les entérobactéries ça nage…  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** CHERUB, _Divine Madness_  
>  **Personnage :** James Adams  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Robert Muchamore, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** "Peu importe mais décidez-vous vite, et débrouillez-vous pour que ça marche, parce que sinon, on est dans la merde jusqu’au cou… dans tous les sens du terme."  
> sur un Arbre à Drabbles (14 – 30 novembre ’14)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : fin du tome 5  
>  **Avertissement :** crade inhérent  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Dans la merde jusqu’au cou, dans tous les sens du terme, James maudit l’univers entier. Des dirigeants de mission qui l’ont envoyé là aux illuminés qu’ils sont venus combattre en passant par l’architecte de cette foutue citerne. Il maudit même Lauren qui a raflé tous les honneurs. Et bien sûr il se maudit lui-même d’avoir raté l’inspection du périmètre et pas vu la passerelle qui lui aurait épargné cette trempette.

Il est encore plus malade que la fois où on l’a soigné contre le charbon. Juré, il ne descendra plus jamais dans un égout. Plutôt mourir tout de suite !


	7. Gabrielle/Michael - La chose à faire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maintenant que tout est cassé...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** La chose à faire  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** CHERUB  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Gabrielle O'Brien/Michael Hendry, Dana Smith  
>  **Genre :** drama  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Robert Muchamore, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « Pénitence » pour mf_100_mots ( octobre ’15)  
>  **Prompt :** WOCtoberfest  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** euuh, tome 11 ou 12, je ne sais plus  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Michael aura beau promettre tout ce qu’elle voudra, lui réclamer une punition – tout, sauf bien sûr, qu’elle le trompe à son tour pour se venger puisqu’elle est censée valoir tellement plus que lui et parce que son orgueil de jeune mâle ne supporterait pas la réciproque – Gabrielle refuse de l’écouter.   
Il l’a trahie une fois et l’a profondément blessée, et aucun amendement ne pourra jamais réparer ça. L’obliger à faire des tours de piste en caleçon à fleurs ou lui faire chanter une sérénade au réfectoire ne l’avancera à rien. 

La seule punition possible, c’est de rompre définitivement.


End file.
